In the heaven
by Take me up Wonderland
Summary: Durante o episodio 2x21 Regina e David tem que lidar com uma perda muito grande em suas vidas.


**A/N: Esse é um AU baseado no 2x21 e nesse post ** post/52105838881/ouat-au-charming-saves-regina-fro m-greg-only-to

Ela acreditava veemente que iria morrer. Mais um choque atravessou seu corpo que entrou em espasmos, suas costas bateram contra a superfície fria da maca de aço.

Em um impulso fechou os olhos e pressionou um lábio contra o outro enquanto ouvia as palavras de Greg. Não iria chorar, não pediria misericórdia. Afinal isso não adiantaria. Seu carrasco estava movido pela sede de vingança. Uma sede que ela mesmo havia experimentado contra Snow.

"Onde ele está ?" A voz cheia de ódio e rancor veio ao fundo de sua mente

"Ele se foi" Regina respondeu com a voz fraca, tentando esconder o nó que estava em sua garganta. Estava com medo, mas não deixaria transparecer, não para ele.

Outra vez a eletricidade correu contra seu corpo, sua pele queimou sob as amarras que a prendiam naquele lugar. Desta vez foi impossível reprimir o grito por conta da dor lancinante que a invadiu.

A mulher olhou outra vez para o homem que foi um dia, um menino que a queria. Greg era a prova viva de que tudo em que tocava se tornava podre. Entretanto nem tudo, sua mente se inundou com as lembranças de Henry, de David e dele._** Ele**_, suas lágrimas persistiram em querer cair. Nunca fora tão feliz em sua vida e agora. Tudo estava perdido.

A dor de seus músculos e de sua cabeça importava muito menos que a dor de seu coração. Ela ia perder as três pessoas que mais amava na vida.

A voz feminina, proveniente provavelmente de Tamara veio ao fundo, não muito mais importante que a dor, não muito mais importante que sua morte. Tudo que importava é que ela esperava que Henry e David estivessem sãos e salvos, já que _**ele**_ não estava. Morreria junto com ela. Não havia escapatória.

"Eu estou mudando a intensidade. Vou lhe dar uma última chance.

Diga-me onde está meu pai."

O coração da morena acelerou. Essa seria sua última sentença. O ultimo ato da peça tragicômica que foi sua vida. Ela permaneceu calada.

"Certo, o tempo acabou." O carrasco disse, dando seu passo em direção maquina que daria o choque mortal.

"Espere" Regina falou.

* * *

_Regina_

_**Ela tem que estar bem**_

_**Ele tinha que estar bem**_

_**Eles tinham que estar bem**_

Esse era o único desejo de David, mesmo depois de ouvir as experiências horríveis que Mary havia descrito para ele após ver o que Regina via e sentir o que a mesma sentia.

Ele percorria os corredores junto a Mary. Sua fé inabalável a mulher continuava ali, era o único conforto que iria encontra-la bem, ou no mínimo viva.

Era essa fé que o fez se apaixonar por ela depois que a maldição foi quebrada, foi essa fé que a fez acorda-lo da maldição do sono, foi essa mesma fé que os ajudou nos momentos mais difíceis de suas vidas.

* * *

"Onde ele está?" Greg perguntou se aproximando novamente.

Ela olhou diretamente nos olhos dele. Nada a esconder e quanto mais tempo perto dela, mais tempo David e Henry estariam a salvo.

"Morto." Respondeu a seco, vendo a reação assombrada do homem á sua frente.

"Eu o matei no minuto em que você fugiu" continuou

"Não, você está mentindo" discordou.

Sua garganta estava seca, sua consciência queria ir embora, mas não poderia perder essa oportunidade. Ele havia acabado de tirar uma parte dela, iria fazer o mesmo com ele.

"Não acredite, vá ver por si mesmo" "Eu enterrei o corpo dele no local em que vocês acamparam" Terminou. Ela havia mudado seu presente graças a David, entretanto não o passado. Era irrefutável, o que podia era pagar o preço, mesmo que fosse tão caro.

"Duvido que receba muitas visitas lá"

Ela viu os olhos desolados dele. Seria sua última visão ao invés dos olhos azuis tão convidativos e familiares de seu príncipe.

"_Eu te amo David, eu te amo Henry. Eu te amo meu pequeno e me desculpe_" ela murmurou para seus três amores. Seu namorado e seus dois filhos. Um que nunca veria a luz do dia por sua culpa .

O primeiro choque atravessou seu corpo, com menos intensidade do que ela esperava, mas não menos doloroso. A cabeça foi para trás, seu rosto estava com lágrimas descendo livremente. A dor se espalhou rapidamente. A névoa da inconsciência a chamava.

Outro choque. Um grito desesperado saiu de sua boca. Tudo ficava negro.

* * *

"David você ouviu?" Snow disse, a situação era incomoda no começo. Mas não era tempo para isso. Estava indo salvar a mulher que por muitos anos chamara de mãe. A mulher que antes de perder a inocência a havia amado.

O loiro concordou com a cabeça. Os gritos abafados pelas paredes quebraram seu coração. Tinha que salva-la. Ele retirou a arma do coldre.

O único que podia fazer era seguir o som

* * *

"_Agora você não vai machucar ninguém. Nunca mais_"

O loiro ouviu as palavras vitoriosas de Mendell. O ódio insano invadiu sua mente e lágrimas de raiva desciam de sua face. Como ele poderia ferir alguém assim ?.Atirou na maquina e correu atrás do homem.

"David. Pare!" Mary chamou desesperada desprendendo a morena da mesa. "Ela está viva, não por muito tempo. Precisamos ser rápidos"

Ele olhou para a morena, sua namorada. Parecia tão pequena, tão frágil. Seus olhos foram para a direção do estomago da mulher, sua vontade de chorar aumentou.

"Não" David murmurou mais para ele e Regina do que para Mary

Caminhou até a maca, a retirou com cuidado colocando em seus braços. Regina tinha as pálpebras vermelhas, sua pele estava pálida. Snow estava ajudando a coloca-la em uma posição melhor para que ela não se ferisse mais do que já estava ferida.

* * *

O príncipe não tinha a menor condição de dirigir, por isso sentou-se com a mulher inconsciente em seu colo. Ele precisava manter Regina perto de si, sentir que sua respiração apesar de fraca e inconstante ainda existia. Ele precisava dele mais do que nunca na vida.

"Baby. Você está ai?" Perguntou apesar de saber que a morena não responderia.

"Me desculpe campeão. Eu queria ter chegado mais cedo" murmurou para a barriga da morena, tentando ser forte contendo as lágrimas.

Regina não havia feito uma ultrassonografia. Mas ela lhe disse tantas vezes que seria um menino. Um menino que cresceria forte e saudável.

Mary estava alheia tudo. Seus pensamentos estavam em "quem poderia fazer isso ?". Regina apesar de tudo foi um dia sua mãe, sua referência de vida. Entretanto a voz de David no fundo do carro veio a tona. Então a sua ex-madrasta estava grávida. Seus olhos marejaram, seu estomago se retorceu. Isso tornava tudo mais doentio. Ela abriu os lábios e soltou um grito silencioso.

Tentou imaginar a dor de seu ex-marido. Ele já tinha vivido isso com Emma, porém eles acreditavam que a menina voltaria e nesse caso não tinha quem voltar. Era cruel demais tanto com David tanto com Regina.

* * *

"Ela está melhor?" Snow perguntou para David que estava sentado na cama ao lado de sua namorada depois da saída da Blue Fairy, segurando um pano úmido para colocar sobre a pele da morena diminuindo as queimaduras.

"Sim" respondeu o homem. Ela nunca tinha visto ele assim, tão fraco, tão desesperado. Tão perdido.

"Eu sinto muito pelo seu filho" completou ela com os olhos tristes.

"Como.. como você soube?"

"Te ouvir dizer no carro. Eu sei que você vai superar, que ela irá superar. Regina é uma mulher muito forte"

"Obrigado. E ela tem que ficar bem. Por ela e por mim" David falou com paixão

* * *

Sentado na escada tentando clarear seus pensamentos, viu a Emma entrando. Estava devastada. Ela se aproximou e disse:

"Neal, ele..." um suspiro de dor indesejado saiu de sua garganta " Se foi"

David olhou para sua menina, a menina que ele não viu crescer. Ela precisava dele tanto quanto ele precisava de Regina. Então chamou-lhe para sentar-se junto a ele. beijou do lado de sua cabeça.

Emma nunca tinha tido um pai na vida, o gesto de David a comoveu. Esperou por isso toda sua infância e renegou a necessidade dele durante sua adolescência.

"David. Henry disse que queria ver Regina" A loira informou

O homem tomou uma respiração profunda: _**Henry**_. Como ele contaria ao menino ? Isso era cruel demais para ser verdade.

"Emma. Espere mais alguns minutos, quando ela estiver mais estável lhe dou um diagnóstico e eu tenho que me preparar para dizer algo a ele"

"O que? Ela está morrendo? O que aconteceu? Eu tenho que dar uma posição ao meu filho." Ela esbravejou. Estavam escondendo algo e depois de tudo que aconteceu em Manhattan, não iria mentir mais para seu filho. Nunca mais

"Regina foi gravemente torturada" ele soltou uma respiração pesada "e ela estava grávida."

Os olhos dela se arregalaram. _Pena, compaixão _à invadiram. Tentou imaginar a dor que ambos estavam sentindo, era inimaginável. Era como imaginar Henry ser arrancado dela.

"Eu sinto muito" repetiu inconscientemente as mesmas palavras de sua mãe.

David apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Falar sobre isso o deixava pior. Queria voltar no tempo e impedir que Regina saísse com Hook.

"Eu vou pegar Henry. distraí-lo um pouco e depois venho para cá" Emma disse se levantando

* * *

"Hey, acorde" O homem apaixonado disse sentado ao lado do corpo inerte de Regina "Eu preciso de você. Sabia?"

Mary estava ao lado da cama observando. Era tudo tão triste. Os olhos suplicantes de David, a respiração ainda fraca da mulher deitada. Lágrimas arderam mais ao fundo de seus olhos quando viu que o loiro botou a mão sobre o estomago dela, lamentando a perda.

Lembrou-se de quando era menina e pediu tantas vezes um irmão. Um irmão que acreditava que poderia salvar Regina da escuridão. Tantas vezes ouviu a mulher chorar pelos cantos obscuros do castelo, lamúrias de uma alma solitária que ela não havia identificado por conta da sua pouca idade.

As lágrimas que antes estavam agrupadas no fundo de seus olhos, agora desciam livremente.

David olhou para a sua namorada e depois para sua ex-esposa. Ele sabia da ligação das duas, e isso tornava tudo mais difícil, para uma ser feliz a outra tinha que estar devastada e ambas sentiam as consequências. Era uma balança cruel.

O homem soltou um suspiro triste. Olhou novamente para a mulher deitada ao seu lado e murmurou

"Eu não aprendi a viver sem você e nem posso. Volte para mim"

* * *

Emma ouviu as palavras de seu pai enquanto disse para Henry esperar na cozinha. Foi difícil controlar o menino que pedia para ver a mãe. Teve que leva-lo ao apartamento.

"David, Henry está aqui. Me desculpe mas não pude controla-lo" disse na soleira da cama

O loiro olhou para a filha e se levantou. Ele tinha que informar à Henry o estado de sua mãe. Caminhou até o menino que estava sentado na escada.

"Como está minha mãe?" O rapazinho perguntou desesperado.

Essa imagem quebrou o coração do homem. Pareceu-se muito com ele mesmo quando seu pai morreu.

"Ela está viva. Só está um pouco. Ela é uma guerreira" David o acalmou.

" E como está o bebê?" perguntou. Ele nomeou de bebê, pois biologicamente era seu tio, mas em seu coração era seu irmão.

David tinha que se manter forte, ver a preocupação de Henry por seu irmão era tão tocante e melancólica.

"_**Ele foi para o céu**_" respondeu da mesma forma que sua mãe a décadas atrás havia lhe respondido quando perguntado como estava seu pai.

O menino entendeu perfeitamente as palavras de seu avô e atual padrasto. Ele queria chorar. Sua mãe não merecia isso, seu avô não merecia isso , e principalmente seu irmão não merecia isso. Lágrimas que nem mesmo sabia que tinha fabricado estavam descendo pelo seu rosto. Ele caminhou até David e o abraçou, sabia que ele também estava triste mas principalmente que ele era o porto seguro de sua mãe e que agora poderia também ser o dele.

* * *

Seus músculos doíam, sua garganta queimava. Ela sentia que não estava mais sobre o metal frio da maca. Ao longe ouvia o choro tão conhecido de Henry.

Seria assim? Pessoas como ela depois da morte eram condenas a ouvir as lamúrias de seus ententes queridos ?.

Regina tentou tirar uma prova, inalou ar rapidamente. Suas narinas se encheram de oxigênio e queimaram em reação. Estava viva, porém Henry estava ali. O pânico tomou conta de sua mente. Talvez ela ainda estivesse sob o poder de Greg e seu filho estava também. Não, ela não poderia perder outro filho. Então abriu os olhos.

Sua primeira visão foi Neve, inclinada para sua direção com o rosto manchado pelas lagrimas e Emma na soleira da cama.

"Eu estou viva." Ela afirmou mais do que perguntou enquanto tentava se mover fracamente

Snow deu um sorriso, apesar de tudo que já passaram de uma forma ou de outra ainda tinha um amor pela mulher.

"Sim, você está" Mary respondeu

Emma assistiu a cena. Seu filho não tinha perdido a mãe como havia perdido o pai e o irmão no mesmo dia. Ela precisava de Regina para ajudar Henry à encontrar conforto depois de toda essa tragédia. Ela precisava de Regina para também ajuda-la, a mulher também tinha perdido o verdadeiro amor.

"David, Henry. Regina acordou" Disse a loira para os homens na sala.

Ambos ao ouvirem a informação correram para a cama de Snow, agora emprestada para Regina. David sorriu juntamente com Henry. Ela havia voltado pra ele.

"Baby. Você está bem" disse o loiro se aproximando da cama.

"Sim. Estou e obrigada por me salvar"

"Mãe" Henry falou enquanto abraçava a mulher que estava na posição sentada.

"Henry. Eu estou tão feliz de te ver"

"Eu também".

David se aproximou e abraçou os dois. Snow e Emma assistiam como se estivessem profanando um momento familiar. Era uma família despedaçada e estranha porém de uma forma incrível unida. O amor podia fazer coisas inimagináveis com as pessoas.

"Nós estamos bem" O loiro disse ainda abraçando seu neto e sua esposa.

"Nem todos nós" Regina retrucou com lágrimas nos olhos, infelizmente um ser tão indefeso havia pagado um preço muito caro.

"Henry .." Ela disse suspirando um pouco "seu irmão ele..." antes que ela pudesse falar a verdade para seu filho , ele a interrompeu dizendo:

"Ele foi para o céu" Henry completou.

"É ele foi" a morena conseguiu dizer

* * *

Horas haviam se passado desde que Regina tinha despertado. Logo depois tinha pedido para voltar para sua casa. David a levou junto com Henry. Sabia que a presença dele a acalmaria e afastaria os maus pensamentos da mente dela.

Agora, Regina estava deitada junto com seu filho no quarto dele. Quando chegaram Henry disse que gostaria de deitar com ela e lhe contar histórias como ela tinha feito por ele durante anos de sua vida.

David respirou fundo quando entrou no quarto que compartilhava com a morena em busca do pijama dela.

Ele estava cansado, cansado de fingir que era forte. Olhou para a cama que se deitava todos os dias após assumir o namoro com Regina. Um sorriso triste alcançou seus lábios quando se lembrou das tantas conversas felizes sobre a criança que ela carregava no ventre. Tantos nomes discutidos. Uma risada fraca saiu de sua boca quando lembrou-se que ela havia lhe dito que esperava que seu menino tivesse a mesma força, bondade e olhos dele. Porém que herdasse sua inteligência.

Balançou a cabeça afastando os pensamentos. Então foi para o closet da morena, procurando o pijama favorito dela. Porém encontrou uma caixinha branca. Revolveu abrir a tampa e descobriu que no seu interior havia o sapatinho que ela usou para lhe comunicar que estava grávida.

Seu coração se apertou, sua respiração ficou pesada. Lágrimas de tristeza e melancolia desciam por seu rosto, só que desta vez ele se permitiu chorar.

Chorar por Regina, a mulher que tanto amava que por demasiadas vezes for a ferida pela vida; chorar por seu neto que tão jovem estava passando por tragédias e perdas; chorar por Mary que estava sofrendo por ele; chorar por Emma que não o teve presente por um grande tempo em sua vida e principalmente chorar por seu filho que agora era mais um estrela no céu.


End file.
